


Del odio hambriento

by BellaRukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tratando de ilustrar por qué Levi y Mikasa se devoran en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del odio hambriento

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Ninguna con la salvedad de que no pensé un arco particular para esto. Es un mero pantallazo rivamika.  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki No Kyojin, de Isayama. La ira debajo de estas palabras, mía.
> 
> Originalmente publicado el 16/03/2016.

Macerando, rasgando capas de sudor y placer, mordiendo piel y polvo, buscando odio y amor, amor y odio, redención, justificación, motivos, un blanco.

Ven en los ojos los ojos del otro, la vida maldita, el mundo maldito, podrido, plagado de sed y hambre de paz que no pueden soslayar. Lo miran, lo quieren, al odio. Lo consiguen y lo hacen trizas, con ojos ávidos de rigor y de pasión por mancillar.

No hay culpas ni condenas, ni prejuicios en las garras del otro. Son bestias feroces deseando engullirse. Carne, sangre, alma. Hasta la última gota, hasta el último aliento, se acechan y rugen antes de enredarse en un vaho tempestuoso de garras, dientes y gemidos.

Son bestias pobres y carentes que buscan reafirmar una determinación vacía en las fauces del otro. Criaturas pequeñas y desnudas enmarañando sábanas, brazos y piernas en una oleada de pulsaciones mortíferas.

Reencuentran el odio en brazos del otro, hacen amor del odio, hacen trizas ese amor de rencores, calamidad y perturbación, y lo recrean con odio de soledad, de luz y de alma.

Entregándose, rindiéndose, a una salvación figurada que en el calor de la bestia se siente real. Sin miedos, sin esperanzas, sólo cediendo al hambre del otro.

Besos de amor abyecto, mordiscos de tierna mediocridad. Lágrimas y risas en el fondo del gemido y locura y desborde en la punta de la lengua.

Son asesinos impíos de su propio deseo. Pérfida génesis de un amor miserable.


End file.
